How Gardevoir Saved Unova
by thegreatesper
Summary: When a female Gardevoir pretends to be a "manly man" in order to join a manly team filled with pokemon who love stealing stuff, Gardevoir somehow saves Unova. But first she must endure stealing a computer, having crushes, her BFF Mawile's attitude, and much more. This is How Gardevoir Saved Unova. Rated T because there's swearing oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


HELLO THIS IS A CRACKFIC PLS DONT TAKE THIS SRSLY ITS KINDA BAD O WELL ENJOY  
-

It was a normal day in Unova. The bird pokemon were flying everywhere, and a lone Gardevoir was casually strolling around in Castelia City. She held a poster in her hands that she found on the side of a building, and was carefully reading it. It read:

_Looking for pokemon to join the MANLY TEAM!_

_ARE YOU A MANLY MAN POKEMON?_

_YOU ARE?_

_WELL GOOD GET UR BUTT IN OUR AMAZIN TEAM WE TRAVEL ALL ACROSS UNOVA WE GOT A LOTTA POKEPUFFS WE BREAK INTO THE STORES AND STEAL STUFF HELL YEAH JOIN US BITCH_

_MEET US IN THE FOREST OUTSIDE CASTELIA_

_IF U ARE NOT A MANLY MAN THEN GTFO_

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Gardevoir. "I'm not a manly man at all because I'm a woman. But I really wanna join them!"

"then fuckin cross dress BIATCH" exclaimed someone

"MAWILEEEEEEE" SCREAMED GARDEVOIR AS SHE RAN OVER TO HUG HER CHILDHOOD FRIEND

"YEAH IT'S ME I JUST GOT OUTTA JAIL!" SCREAMED MAWILE.

"yeEEEEES" SCREAMED GARDEVOIR

"what the fuck are you looking at" said Mawile as her maw stole the poster. She handed it to herself and read it over. "Mhhmmmm….mhmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMmmmmmMMmmmmMMMmmmmmMmmmmMmmmmmMMMMMMM…OH SHIT YOU WANNA JOIN THE MANLY TEAM? wellLLLllllLlLllLllll youre not a manly man though ur a weak girl" sighed Mawile.

"I KNOWWWWWWW that's what sucks Mawile :C" said Gardevoir sadly.

"That doesn't mean you can't…..pretend to be a manly man. Heehheeh" said Mawile.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" asked Gardevoir.

"Just talk in a less feminine voice and pretend you're a manly man. Boom. Bang. Ya got it!"

"Okay….lemmme try it out…I'll pretend I'm meeting the Manly Team for the first time…Hello. I am Gardevoir of Castelia City. I would like to join your Manly Team….does that sound less feminine?"

"BOOM! 10/10 GO GET EM KIDDO!" SCREAMED MAWILE "SEE YA IN JAIL IN LIKE 2 WEEKS WHEN SOMEONE CATCHES U DOING ILLEGAL STUFF LOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLLLLLL"

GARDEVOIR WAVED GOODBYE AND TELEPORTED TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE FOREST THERE WAS A SECRET PASSAGE IN THE TREES AND THERE WAS A BISHARP GUARDING IT

"sup BITCH THIS IS THE MANLY TEAM ENTRANCE" SAID BISHARP AS HE GREETED GARDEVOIR

"Ohaiyooooo~uguu~ERR UM I MEAN. Hello. I am Gardevoir of Castelia City. I would like to join your Manly Team," said Gardevoir nervously.

"smfh what crazy trainer of urs let a MALE GARDEVOIR be born? You're in though"

"I was abandoned by my trainer anyways, so I don't care." Gardevoir walked in all sassy n stuff bc shes a strong independent pokemon who don't need no trainer

"YO. WELCOME TO THE MANLY TEAM YOU MANLY POKEMON." EXCLAIMED GALLADE.

_Oh fuck there are hot pokemon here! _Gardevoir screamed internally. _AND THEY'RE GONNA BE IN MY TEAM THE ENTIRE TIME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"H-Hello…!" whispered Gardevoir, trying her best to not sound feminine.

"dis boy needs conFIDENCE. HERE WE WILL GIVE U UR FIRST MISSION. ROB 10 POKEBALLS FROM THE CASTELIA CITY POKEMON CENTER," ORDERED GALLADE.

"Yes sir!" Gardevoir exclaimed. She walked towards the Pokemon Center with Machoke and Bisharp.

"Use ur psychic powerz 2 destroi the humanz" whispered Machoke in Gardevoir's nonexistant ear.

"y" she replied

"bc we gotta get past them 2 steel pokeballs"

"ok"

Gardevoir teleported with her bros to the pokemon center AND THEY CRASHED IN GARDEVOIR USED PSYCHIC IT WAS SUPER EFFECT HUMAN PASS OUT THEY TAKE POKEBALLS ESCAPE GARDEVOIR TELEPORT end of battle

"yE WE GOT THE POKEBALLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS nohomo" said Bisharp as he handed them to Gallade.

"GOOD WORK TEAM! WE GOTTA REWARD OURSELVES WITH STOLEN POKEPUFFS!" ROARED GALLADE.

"kool" said Machoke as he ate some.

Gardevoir bowed down. "Th-Thank you." She took one.

Gallade was superrrrrr suspicious of her nervous behavior, indeed…..  
-

OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2


End file.
